Zoe and Sunil's magic lesson
by Sapphettegirl
Summary: After Sunil finds Zoe's beret again, she want him to teach her about magic spells, and words. Will she soon take an interest in this new talent? Read and find out.


**A/N: Based on the idea that Sunilfan gave me in the reviews on "The introduction of LPSFF."**

(_Theme song_)

You think about all the things

That you love to do.

It all comes tru-u-ue!

You find a place you never knew

Where you're happy to

Just be you!

We can be (yeah)

Who we wanna be (yeah)

At Littlest Pet Shop

You and me

We can be (yeah)

Who we wanna be (yeah)

At Littlest Pet Shop

You and me

(_Song ends_)

It was a normal day in Littlest pet shop, all the pets were playing and chatting, all except one. " Sunil, I need your help." Zoe said. "Yes Zoe." Sunil replied. "My beret, it's missing again, I need your magic expertise to help my find it." she said. Sunil looked above Zoe's head and saw that is wasn't there this time. "Oh good, it's not on her head this time." Sunil thought. "So will you help me?" Zoe said. "Yes, with my magic skill, I shall make your beret appear on the floor." he said. "Thank you Sunil." she said.

"Alacazumy tuvelcalfas leorunrizeus." And just like that Zoe's beret appeared right in front of her. "SUNIL, YOU DID IT!" Zoe exclaimed. "I did? Oh I mean yes I did. I,Sunil the Great, has made Zoe's beret appear once more." he stated. "Thank you so much Sunil, I don't know what I would have done without it." She said. "Your wel-" he was cut of when Zoe hugged him. While pepper was talking to Vinnie, she noticed the hugging, got angry and shouted, "HEY ZOE, HANDS OFF THE MONGOOSE!" Zoe let go of Sunil and said," Sorry Pepper."

"Hey Sunil, do you think you could show me some more magic tricks?" Zoe asked. "You want to learn magic from me?" Sunil asked. "Yeah, since it seems so easy to do." she said. "Magic is not "easy" it takes lots to months to master and a lot of spells to learn." he said. "I only want to learn one or two tricks." she said. "Well...ok but only two for now." he said.

3 minutes later, Zoe was wearing a magician costume and was carrying her magic spell wand. Ready to learn from a magician. "So let's start with the basics." Sunil said. "Or we could start off by switching people's bodies, oh let's try that with Russell Penny Ling, and Minka over there." "Zoe, we can't just start switching people's bodies. We may or I may never find a way to switch them back." he said. "Oh pleeeeeeeeeeease!" she said. "Why do you want to try it so badly?" he asked. "Because I really want to see their reactions." she said. Sunil had to admit, seeing them in different bodies might be kinda funny but he doesn't have a way to change them back. "Zoe as much as I would love to see then in different bodies, I won't be able to do it because I won't know how to change them back." he said. "Oh okay." she said.

"Why don't we start off by switching people's places." he said. "Okay, and I know just who to try it on." she said. "Good now first, point your wand in the direction you want the magic to take place." he said. She did just that, pointing her wand to Russell Penny Ling and Minka. "Next, move your wand in a medium sized circle." he said. She moved it in medium sized circles at a slow/fast pace. "Good good, now repeat my following words, "Situcum, valerium, exceliherb." She heard it carefully and repeated it, "Situcum, valerium, exceliherb." And just like that Russell Penny Ling and Minka switched places. Now it was Minka, Russell and Penny Ling. "Yes, I did it." Zoe said. "Yes, yes you did, very good Zoe." Sunil said.

"Let's try another trick." Zoe said. "Well alright, we'll try making people do and wear things." Sunil said. "Alright, what do I do?" she said sounding excited. "First do a lion standing up position and point your wand in the position you want the magic to take place." he said. She did just that, the pose was a little bit off but it would do. "Next circle your wand in a fast pace." he said. She did it but it was too fast. "Slow down a bit otherwise you could mess up the spell." She slowed down a bit. "Good now finally say these words, "vivicojulos, regrabanzulo, yourcumboziggulos." She heard it well and repeated it, "vivicojulos, regrabanzulo, yourcumboziggulos." And just like that Minka, Russell and Penny Ling were doing different things or better yet random things. Minka was juggling five balls while standing on a toy shark and wearing a "I'm with stupid t-shirt", Russell was bridal styling penny ling while dancing like crazy and wearing a pink hearted shirt, and penny ling was singing in a Tina Turner voice while being carried by Russell wearing a white dress.

**A/N: Hey, in my stories, anything can happen. I can even make Vinnie fly with wings.**

"Hey, Penny Ling's not as heavy as I thought she would be." Russell said. "Reeeaally, woow IIII didn't knoooow that." Penny sang. "Hey, how come I'm juggling five balls, standing on a toy shark and wearing a "I'm with stupid" T-shirt, while penny's being carried by Russell and singing in a cool voice? I should be the one doing those things." Minka complained. "Maybe, Zoe thought it out." Russell said. "Mmmaaaabbeee." Penny sang. "You know, I'm not complaining with this at all." Russell said. "Grr, no fair." Minka said angrily.

"Yes, another trick completed." Zoe said. "Wow, not even I could try that." Sunil said. "Not being able to make people do different things?" Zoe asked. "No, making someone carry another person bridal style while wearing a white dress." he said. "Oooh, well thank you Sunil for the tricks." she said. "It was nothing-" He was cut off again when Zoe hugged him. Pepper saw this again got very angry and screamed," IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR PAWS OFF HIM, I'LL MESS WITH YOUR LOVE LIFE LIKE MADAME POM DID. (A/N: If you read "Back to rivalry" you'd know what she's talking about) "Sorry again Pepper, I won't hug him any more. He's your man not mine." Zoe said. Hey um, maybe..we could try some more tricks tomorrow?" Sunil asked. "Great, I'll have my costume and wand all ready by then." she said.

**Epilogue**

The next day, Zoe practiced more and more on her magic skills with the help of Sunil. She was getting so better at it, that she even tried the switching bodies trick on Vinnie and Pepper. And it was a complete success, she didn't know how to change them back. But luckily,Sunil learned how to change them back and taught her the way. Zoe is still a singer, but on some days she likes being a magician too.

**A/N: Another requested story done :) Now up next is a *shudders* Russinka or Zoussell story that is "NOT" gonna be romantic. Hmm, maybe the genre should be horror or maybe either Minka or Zoe annoy Russell. Idk but you guys could give me a genre idea, otherwise I'm gonna stick with a horror genre. So start thinking of one and remember NO ROMANCE OR ANY SIGNS OF ROMANCE.**

**-Sapphette**


End file.
